


First Times and Goodbyes

by NidoranDuran



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: There's one thing Rey wants to do before she leaves, and that is perform unspeakable acts in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon with Finn. She may only have realized her feelings for him when it was "too late", but that just means she'll have to make their first time more memorable. Commission for simo09.





	

Finn's head spun as he felt Rey's lips pressed in tightly against his, not expecting the fervor or the intensity behind her kiss that he received, and he could hardly keep his thoughts straight as she pressed tightly into him and made her desires so firmly, forcefully known. But he didn't shirk away from it, even if the last place he expected to find her slinking into his lap would have been in the pilot's seat of the Millennium Falcon, didn't even worry about where his hands settled on her body as she pressed in far too tightly against his for there to be much ambiguity about her aims. For as much they may have been doing the same action, though, the way they did it was different; Finn followed along and held onto her with a bit more lingering, worried longing than Rey did, clinging to her like he was worried she'd slip out of his lap and that the warmth he felt tightly against him would be gone, while Rey tried not to think too much about that fact, and threw herself into getting the most she possibly could out of the contact.

"I wish I'd known," Rey said, running her fingers along his arms as she pushed the jacket off of him. She didn't say what, and the way she pressed back into the kiss feverishly implied she wasn't going to, but Finn understood it perfectly. There was no way that things couldn't have taken as long as they did for them to realize, for their feelings to sort out amid all of the chaos of what they had gotten themselves into. But Rey was leaving, and there wasn't much indication of how long she would be gone for. It added a bittersweet note that Rey did her best to try to avoid as she held onto him. Their first time would be their only time for far longer than her liking.

But she wasn't going to let that stop her. "We'll make the most out of it," she continued, her hands running back down his chest, his shirt remaining a bit ruffled as it fell lazily back down his body, and she guided her grip down to his pants, starting away with them as she slowly lifted away from his lap, feet settling back down onto the floor. "I still need to 'thank' you." That had been the guide under which she had brought him up into the Millennium Falcon to begin with; wanting to thank him for coming back to save her. It had been the final push in the right direction for her, and now she was intent on showing him her gratitude and her affection.

Finn groaned as he felt Rey's hands grab at his pants and tug them off of him quickly, and with the glimmer in her eye, she realized exactly where this was going as she started down toward her knees, hands going next for his underwear. Her teeth dragged along her bottom lip before digging in, and he could feel the eager gaze upon him as he pulled them off entirely, his cock rapidly hardening beneath her eyes and clearly sparking a certain kind of excitement within her. He wanted to say that she didn't need to repay him, that he did it because she mattered to him and that just seeing her safe was good enough. But the words got caught in his throat and some part of him thankfully shut down that nonsense before it could start, keeping him from ruining the good thing that he was about to have going for him.

Rey settled down onto her knees, staring up at him happily, then letting her gaze fall back down into Finn's lap, toward his cock as it lifted upright, reaching full hardness and looking like an absolute treat to her eyes. "Congratulations," she said with a smirk as she reached for it, grasping the base and giving it a few strokes both to feel it out and to listen to him groan in growing, eager appreciation of her touch. Even as she leaned in and looked down at his lap, she could feel his gaze upon her, and something about the way he looked at her warmed her over. She'd never been looked at with affection before, never felt like she was appreciated and adored before, but the way that Finn looked at her held all of the warmth and softness that she had for so long needed elsewhere.

Confident that she was making the right choice with her affections, she leaned her head forward, planting a few kisses on the tip of his cock as she looked up at him, keeping that eye contact steady as her hand moved a bit quicker along his cock. From the moment she laid that first kiss onto Finn's dick, she knew that this wasn't going to be some slow and sappy first time. Neither of them were the kind of person for that, and she wasn't sure either could want that. They needed something physical, something that could leave an impact and ensure that the memories lingering long after they parted ways were still vivid and intact.

It was under that decision that Rey gripped him firmly and pressed forward, undaunted and wanting to make sure she left as much of an impact as she could on him as she started to lick all along his cock, her hand working the base and plenty left for her mouth to handle, especially as her strokes became more shallow to give her tongue more space to work with. Broad strokes dragging along his shaft made Finn grip the arm rests of the chair tightly to hold himself still as he watched her work, entranced by the way she stared up at him the whole time, her eyes remaining steady with a burning desire that easily told him everything he was to take to heart about what Rey wanted to do with him, understanding quickly the tone she sought.

"Rey," he groaned, fingers running along her cheek as he watched her. He'd never been with a woman before. Never really been with anyone. He wasn't long out of the army and had been his own person for almost no time at all, which made him exceptionally inexperienced and unsure what to do in pretty much any situation, but he knew one thing for certain; this felt amazing. It was the first time he'd known another's touch, sure, but that didn't change much about how good it felt to feel her tongue dragging along his cock, to feel her fingers holding tightly onto him, every warm breath she exhaled brushing along his skin and making him squirm a little bit as he readied himself for whatever Rey had in mind for him, certain that it was going to feel incredible.

Across his cock she kept licking, dragging her tongue in little patterns and swirls, just trying to feel his cock out with her tongue and allow her to soak in every last visual kick she could get out of watching him squirm. She knew that he was probably having his mind blown by her mere touch, but she refused to let that be a reason to stop as she made sure his cock had a nice, slick coating of saliva for her hand to work with, that she had licked across every last bit of cock before she was 'done' with him, before she could finally take him into her mouth and start the blowjob proper.

But once she got going, she knew she was on the right track. She took his cock into her mouth and immediately, Finn let out a low moan as she started at work, lips firmly wrapping around his dick to form a tight seal, her eyes staring excitedly up at him as she felt out what she was going to do and how she wanted to handle all of this. His cock ached in her mouth, and her hand's strokes grew bolder and broader now as she focused first on his cock head, sucking on it and letting shallow bobs of her mouth focus solely on getting a nice pace going. She was starting Finn off slow, knowing that even with his hefty size she could handle all of him, but not wanting to get too brash and reckless so quickly. There was something to be said for taking her time and easing Finn down into the pleasure she wanted so badly to give him.

Finn leaned back in his seat, the fact that he was getting a blowjob in the cockpit of the famed Millennium Falcon hardly lost on him as he got comfortable, wanting to give Rey ample opportunity to give him the reward she had been so eager to without interfering with it too much, letting her handle it as the clear expert, while he was the mere recipient of all her affections. He'd make it up to her and take a bit more charge once she was off of her knees, but there was so much pleasure here that he just wanted to enjoy it all, to soak in as much of the bliss as he could while the visual thrills of watching her watch helped sink down deeper into the feeling of being loved utterly.

Rey's head rocked back and forth, and with each motion she took a bit more of his cock into her mouth on the way down, moaning as she felt his girthy cock deeper past her lips. Her strokes shortened to accommodate it, working less and less of his cock over with her hand as her mouth took over once more, and it was a steady, refined switch over that she could tell was bringing about all kinds of vocal reactions from Finn. She had him right where she wanted him, squirming happily about in the seat as he felt the wet heat of her mouth take him, felt the swell of excitement that came from his very first blowjob, and she soaked in every last detail she could pick out in his reaction to hold onto for the long time to come.

So eager to take Finn in and to give his cock the thorough lavishing it deserved, Rey didn't even hesitate to let his head slip into her throat, pushing down the noise of struggle that followed as she kept her eyes up at him, brimming with enough adoration and want that he wouldn't try to pull her back away even as another gagging noise bubbled up from her throat. She wasn't going to let that stop her, wasn't going to let her body's limits stop her from pleasuring Finn as utterly as she possibly could, and she could see the conflict playing out across his face, the way he wondered if he should do something or pull her back or not. Ultimately, he remained nearly frozen in place and letting her to everything she wanted to him, so she fortunately didn't have to worry much about that.

Once she was all the way down, it became about speed. Rey had a lot of cock to work with, but she'd managed to get it down well enough, and she could focus exclusively on the steady up and down motion of her head, quickening it up as she kept her gaze locked on Finn. Moans rumbled as she kept up her effort, trying to do her best to keep the consistency of her rhythm as the speed wound up, moving quicker and doing her best to go into the mad spree of excited, needy sucking as she went all out, giving Finn everything all at once. She'd coaxed him hard enough, and now it was all about just shoving forward and giving him the most thorough treatment she could muster.

Twisting about in his seat, Finn relished in every last bit of what was being done to him. Rey was so eager, so quick and harsh and desperate as she went at his cock, and he loved every second of the treatment he received. It was wet and sloppy and the noises were driving him wide, but the confidence with which Rey went at his cock kept him from saying anything as he let her work her magic, having faith in her abilities and in her certainty in herself being well placed. This wasn't the kind of thing Rey had proven herself in, but she hardly seemed to have any trouble at all with his cock, and she had earned that hope by now.

As the gagging sounds quickened and grew noisier, a little trickle of drool running down her chin, Rey relished in the chance to get dirty with Finn, to go at his cock hungrily and not slow down for anything. There was a certain thrill to be found in this kind of treatment, in the reckless and eager way she thanked him with something a tiny bit filthy and completely reckless. She felt it was the only right way to do this, the right speed and groove for them to settle into, and the way Finn groaned and panted in the seat was only proving that to her as she kept the pressure up, surprised he was even lasting this long.

But not much longer. "Rey!" Finn groaned, struggling to keep his hips still as he very clearly stood at the verge of orgasm, and Rey seemed to encourage him with the flicker in her eyes, refusing to slow down as she let it all come at her. With a loud moan and his fingers clutching too tightly down onto the arm rests, Finn came, his cock twitching inside of her mouth before spewing his load, flooding her mouth with the thick, warm, salty spunk that made her eyes go wide with delight. She didn't pull back, didn't do anything to slow down or try to mitigate the mess, moaning as she swallowed every drop down, unrelenting even as her mouth filled faster than she could swallow and cum trickled out the corners of her lips. She took it all in stride and didn't let up for anything.

When finally Rey pulled back, she moaned and wiped away the spit and semen from around her mouth, taking a few steady breaths as she smiled up at Finn, shivering about in excitement.

"Thanks," was all Finn could really get out as his eyes fell onto her smile, unable to pull away from it as it sat there on her face, so adoring and warm. He didn't really know what proper post-blowjob etiquette was and didn't know if there was something else he should say in the aftermath of what just happened, and hoped he wasn't stumbling over himself in the process.

"That's not how I want you to thank me," Rey said, rising up to her feet and leaning forward, climbing slowly into his lap with a smile broad across her face. His hands snapped quickly to her hips as she leaned in, her head leaning back in hopeful offering.

For a second, Finn's fingers just held nervously against Rey's hips cluelessly, but it didn't take him long to figure things out as instinct took over, something thankfully immediate and intense, driven by a pure gut reflex as he leaned forward and buried his lips into her neck. As she moaned, vibrations rumbled in her throat, and he could feel them against his lips as he ran his hands up her body, reaching for the vest she had on and pushing it slowly off of her shoulders, his fingers teasing along her arms as he did so. Impulse guided Finn as he began to go at Rey's body, offered up to him do as he willed with, surprised that he actually had a concise image of what he actually wanted.

Her pants went next, Finn's lips free to run along her shoulders as he hooked his fingers into her pants and the underwear she wore beneath, doing away quickly with all of it. Rey wasn't even undressed, but already she was starting to grind against his body, an wrapped tight around him as she pulled herself in, lifting up to let him ease her out of her pants, her other hand reaching down for his slick cock impatiently, stroking it and keeping him hard as he got her undressed. "I need you," she groaned, burning with a need that seemed to only flare up hotter as she felt his lips press into her collarbone, and Finn's impulse to start on her neck left her with a little mark that she gasped in delight as he released his lips' hold on.

Finn's hands gripped Rey's now bare hips as he felt her lining his cock up with her slit. Sucking him off had left her worked up and wet, the heat radiating off of her leaving him wanting nothing more than to just slam her down onto his cock. He tried to hold back a little bit and slowly ease her down, but she impatiently pushed down quicker anyway, taking matters forcefully into her own hands and seizing what she wanted as she let out a gasp of delight, her head rolled all the way back now as she took his cock into her, and all at once, the two of them clung to one another hotly as they felt the swell of sensation surge up through both of them in unison. It was a lot all at once for the lovers. Rey felt his thick cock giving her something that her fingers could never hope to match, all the warmth and the size hitting her like masturbation never could. Finn had never actually had sex with anyone, period, and so the velvety soft, hot grip of her slick inner walls around his cock was a mind blowing experience all on its own.

And then Rey started to move, and things got even better.

"Fuck me, Finn," Rey moaned as she guided herself up and down onto his cock, not even bothering to try starting off slow as she went fast with the intention of only getting faster, her arms both holding tightly onto him as she went for the exact kind of sex she craved. She had neither the time nor the patience for something agonizingly slow and patient. She wanted to go all out with Finn, to part on a nice bout of carnal, intense sex that would hopefully leave her satisfied enough to weather however long she was going to be gone. Nothing was going to satisfy her more than that, and she was glad to feel Finn follow suit as he gripped her ass with one hand, holding tightly onto it as his other grabbed at her shirt, starting to pull it off as well.

In the grand scheme of things, Finn had pretty much no idea what he was doing. He was working off of pure reflex, driven by instincts he only followed for lack of anything better to help him along, although they seemed to be working out well enough that he kept on with them, not sure where this would lead or how things would go for him but not being able to really do anything else. He had to just go, to pursue whatever he could get and hope for the best amid the growing swell of craziness all around him. As long as Rey was moaning and seemed to be enjoying herself, he'd just follow whatever impulses were guiding him and hope for the best from it, his faith entirely in whatever what going to work out for him.

Rey's shirt went up over her shoulders, and she gladly let it go, wearing nothing now but the wraps around her arms as Finn grabbed her back and pulled her into him a little tighter, his kisses peppering now along her bared chest, her small breasts hardly slowing him down as he pressed along her body with an eager, relentless swell of affection every which way. She couldn't help but grab the back of his head and press him in tighter, encouraging him with a ragged moan as she felt the pleasure surge up within her. It was an endless burst of delight from every direction, a dizzying swell of sensation she needed more of as she pressed against him and took her fill of every last bit of pleasure she could get.

Clueless as he was, Finn at least knew how to go with the flow, and with Rey riding him so desperately he couldn't help but go with it, starting to thrust up into her, going hard and fast as he met her fire with some of his own. He was amazed by how quickly she was able to move atop him, and he wanted to feet into that speed some more as the friction of her slick inner walls along his aching cock was driving him wild. "You're so tight," he groaned into her collarbone as she rode him, as her greedy pussy clenched down around his cock and refused to let it go. He had never felt anything like this before, never had a sight as perfect as the beautiful woman heaving in his lap, and he couldn't get enough of any of it, his senses treated to so much from all directions that he just sought to savour the pure, intense thrills surging from all directions through him.

The response of, "You're so big," came out so ragged and needy as Rey continued to move, refusing to slow down amid all of the pleasure bearing down on her from all directions. She felt better than she had in an eternity, brimming with pleasure from every which direction and unable to find a level that felt like enough. She had gone so long in her lonely, desolate little corner of Jakku and this was an absolute reversal of those fortunes, her life given purpose and direction, and above all else, loved ones. Friends. In Finn, a lover. Things had moved so quickly and she found herself surrounded all at once by so many different feelings and she hardly knew what to make of any single one of them, but she knew that above it all, the happiness reigned supreme. The warmth and joy that came with it all, so intense that as long as she had this one moment with Finn to fill her memories, she would be able to leave it behind.

Finn kissed his way back up Rey's neck, his hands both gripping her hips and her ass with his broad grip as he guided her up and down his cock, his thrusts quickening as he gave her everything he had, burning through every last bit of energy he could muster in his attempt to get them both off. There seemed no better way to see Rey off than that, and he went at her as intensely as he could, going from little nibbles and kisses to firm sucks along her neck, leaving hickeys all along her collarbone and her neck with little care for what happened, utterly without any frame of reference for how long they could last as he did so. It wasn't about anything other than the satisfactory sound of her groaning each time he gave her one.

"Cum inside of me," Rey groaned, clinging to Finn tightly, her body twisting happily about as she felt the surge of sensation hitting her faster and harder, the aching need building up with a tension she felt almost consuming her. She didn't slow down, too wound up now, too driven by the overwhelming pleasure bearing down on her so fast and intense that there was nothing she could do but lose control, yelling out in mad bliss as she felt her orgasm hit, screaming in the cockpit as she gave herself utterly to it, his name on her lips as the pleasure burned through her.

Finn had not been expecting the feeling of her pussy clamping down around his cock, the way her body tried to drive him over the edge to fulfill her demands, but he couldn't help give in utterly to all of it, yelling as his cock throbbed inside of her one last time before her erupted, his cum flooding fast and deep into her needy hole. His hips bucked and he shuddered as he felt the pleasure take him, an even better orgasm than the first one she'd given him rocking his body and leaving him with a sense of tiredness but also a deep, ravenous hunger for more that left him confused and uncertain what to make of anything about this experience except for the fact that it was incredible.

Rey leaned back a little, licking her lips and moaning as she hung onto Finn's shoulders, staring at him longingly. "Do you think you can do one more?" she asked, much less confused than he was about her own appetites and the fact that one more round of all out, fast fucking like that would be the send off she craved.

Another wave of instinct came over Finn, and rather than respond with words, he simply lifted Rey off of his lap, guided her through her confuses squirming onto her feet and around, bending her over the control panel and lifting up out of his seat as he slammed up into her. The wave of intense need was more than he could handle, and he didn't want to slow down for anything as he immediately began to fuck Rey right over the controls to the Millennium Falcon, groaning as he took matters into his own hands for a more aggressive bout of sex with him entirely in control. Nothing was going to stop him as his hand came down playfully onto Rey's ass.

"Oh! Nngh, yes, harder!" Rey yelled, hands spreading out and steadying onto a place where she wasn't going to disrupt anything as she felt Finn take to pounding her from behind. It was what she needed, what she'd craved, and to see him start to take to it hard enough to bend her over something and just start fucking her ignited pure excitement within her. She needed this, needed the thrill of being taken to the limit, needed sex that wasn't violent or going to leave her torn up and bruised, but was going to definitely hit her sweet spot and carry enough intensity to drive her hard over the edge. There was no shame, no worries, just pure, primal indulgence of her appetites in the loving touch of the one she cared about.

Finn was quickly coming around on the matter as well as he relished in the thrill of fucking Rey from behind, feeling her body hold steady against each and every thrust, his hips working madly to rock his cock in and out of her slick, dripping pussy as her own nectar mingled with his cum, leaking down onto the floor as they carelessly fucked without concern for what kind of mess they may have been making. It didn't matter to them, just that they kept going, just that they went all out in the name of relentlessly fucking and enjoying these vital last few moments together.

This was going to be it for a very long time, and they both knew that, both wanting to make the most of it as Finn too now sought to carve in some memories, not sure how he was going to be able to step back and stop this once he'd started but knowing he'd have to, and that he wanted to make it all worth it while he could. It drove them feverishly in their desecration of the Millennium Falcon's cockpit, their relentless fucking refusing to pause as the actual location began to melt away, leaving only the way they focused on each other and the sensations they found with one another. The way their bodies pressed together at the height of each thrust as Rey started to shove back against his cock in pursuit of what she craved, filling the ship with the noisy sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. They weren't going to stop until they'd had their fill, no matter what.

Finn didn't know what to say, didn't know how to respond to the moans and whines that Rey made as he fucked her, so he just focused on working hard to get her off, thrusting forward and doing his best to give her what she needed. As long as he could drive her over the edge it all worth it, and with his cock hammering into her rapidly and her vocal response to it only growing in volume and breathiness, he was all but certain he could make it work as he fucked her.

There was something so perfect about all of this, in Rey's eyes. Finn was giving her everything she craved, far more impressively than she could have ever expected out of someone obviously having sex for the first time, his impulses and strength all guiding him perfectly along as he figured to quickly how to use his generously endowed cock to his benefit and hers. And now, bent over the control panel, stuffed with his cock and feeling his balls slapping against her clit with each heavy thrust making them swing forward, Rey was more than happy to let loose a second time, to give in utterly to the pleasure that had been mostly Finn's effort, so happy to be able to say that as she gave in to it all.

This time, as Rey's pussy clamped down around his cock, Finn wasn't surprised, and slammed forward one last time, burying himself balls deep inside of her as he let out a loud groan of his own, cumming inside of the gasping, screaming woman before he him with glee as he gave her everything she had come to crave so utterly. His cum flooded into her, making her yell in bliss as she felt the gooey, sticky warmth inside of her, the thrill that was made only better by the way Finn pressed up so tightly against her body, and as he slowly pulled back, she let out a low groan, feeling almost hollow and wanting without him. Breathless and knowing that she wasn't going to be able to go again, she knew she had to accept it, and slowly leaned off of the control panel.

"You know, flying makes me tired," she said softly, turning back to look at him.

"It does?" Finn asked, trying to think back and almost certain it didn't, between all the times he'd flown with her in the past few chaotic days.

"Absolutely. So when I return at last, I may need to go to bed the moment I get off the ship." A smile broke slowly across her face that was made all the better by the second it took Finn to understand what she meant. The easiest way for her to say goodbye was to make plans for the moment she landed, and there was nothing she wanted to plan more than the soonest, nearest time she could get more of this.


End file.
